lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Rhodium Road
Rhodium Road is an action/adventure war dramedy made by 1001 Spears. Synopsis Set twenty years into the future, Rhodium Road follows an ill-fated yet carefree squad of misfit soldiers as they battle in a war against Russia. Little do they know that the war will get them more than they bargained for... Plot Nathaniel Talbot is a U.S. soldier transferred to Russia and embarks on his first operation with his new squad. After an informal introduction to fellow soldiers Baptiste, Creedence and Hagrid, they start by taking control of Russian artillery positions and turning the guns on an advancing Russian convoy. Proceeding to destroy many anti-air batteries, clearing the way for advancing American armor and taking control of the city of Nazaravo, the squad stumbles upon a Centurion camp. The Centurions are mercenaries who are lead by a man aliased as “Leonidas”, a callous commander. The Centurions are likely the deadliest army in Russia, according to Creedence, who also mentions how each of them is paid in solid bars of rhodium. Cast * Jake Short as Talbot * John Magaro as Hagrid * Flo Rida as Sergeant * Zachary Levi as Creedence * Amanda Stanton as Station 1 April * TBA as Leonidas Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Mild sexual innuendos are spoken in the film. * Hagrid has had incest, which is brought up in a few scenes. * Jokes about penises and fluids that come out of them are made. No uses of the actual word “penis”, although obvious stand-ins replace it. * Online dating and love lives are referenced. Violence & Gore * The violence is pretty mild for a war film. Ignoring the gun usage and killing of human characters, the violence is very mild for a PG-13 rating. * A Jeep is caught in an explosion near the beginning of the film. All four of the soldiers aboard survive, although most of them have to use a futuristic Epi-Pen to heal themselves. * There is no blood or graphic imagery when characters are shot, but pained screams are heard. A large amount of soldiers are killed and wounded (not visibly depicted). * Some sequences depict enemy soldiers getting run over by tanks and other vehicles (not graphic). * Enemy soldiers are caught in explosions, but simply get flung away rather than burned or dismembered. * Three helicopters are shot and destroyed by missiles (no casualties are depicted). The main characters’ helicopter is shot by an enemy chopper and explodes. * Cuts and spots of blood are depicted on some of the characters’ faces (hard to see). Blood and injuries are very rarely depicted as a result of onscreen harm. * Houses, trees, and vehicles (the latter of which are strongly implied to be carrying human soldiers) are destroyed throughout the film. * Guns/weapons: shotguns, pistols, assault rifles, fragmentation grenades, grenade launchers, bazookas, rocket-propelled grenades, knives, aerial shells, mortar/air strikes, helicopters and tanks are used in the film. Profanity * The words “sh*t”, “p*ssy”, “b*tch”, “a*s”, “d*ck”, ”t*ts”, “hell”, “damn”, and “screw” are used. * Some scenes have cut off f-bombs and what may be either “f**got” or (more likely) “maggot”. These lines are hard to hear over the loud gunfire and explosions. * Religious profanities are also used (i.e. “Jesus”, “goddamn”). * Most profanities are spoken as a result of characters getting injured. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Some soldiers smoke cigars/cigarettes, which is considered to be “bada*s” by Hagrid. * Alcoholic products are referenced and bottles are depicted in some houses. * An Epi-Pen-like device used to heal injured soldiers (injuries are not depicted). Frightening/Intense Scenes * Various scenes are played for drama, including helicopter crashes. * The gunfire and explosion sounds may trigger certain viewers with PTSD. * One scene has most of the main characters (except for Talbot) go missing in a heavily patrolled town. Some viewers may fear that they have died, although the squad is reunited at the end. * A likable and comedic authoritarian character is almost executed by armed mercenaries (he‘s very narrowly saved). * Strong war-themed visuals are depicted throughout. * The battle against the Centurion's helicopter near the end gets intense. Behind the Scenes * The premise of the film is based on the video game Battlefield: Bad Company and the films Kelly’s Heroes ''and ''Three Kings. * Despite blood being allowed in PG-13 films (and being notably present in films such as The Meg and Ready Player One), very little (if any) is depicted in Rhodium Road. Category:Movies Category:2020 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:War Films Category:Dramedy Category:Live-action